


Brilliantly Perfect Love

by girlwhowaitedtv



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowaitedtv/pseuds/girlwhowaitedtv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock allows himself to indulge in pleasure for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brilliantly Perfect Love

Sherlock was laying there, waiting, anticipating, preparing himself for the pain he was inevitably about indulge in.  
He didn't know exactly what to expect really, he'd only ever read about it. Never really had the need to try it, why give the body pleasure, the brain is all that counts everything else is transport.  
He'd only ever masturbated on one occasion. And that was an experiment for an investigation. He had to prove that a woman's husband hadn't been cheating. The reason she thought he had were that he ejaculated too easily, quickly and his orgasms were too powerful. Yes a stupid case, but he took it nonetheless. He was bored what else would he do? It was funny, he had brought himself close to orgasm at least 13 times, and finally ejaculated and it was the weirdest feeling ever, the biggest release ever, he was extremely calm afterwards though.  
Now was different, this wasn't an experiment, not really, this was for pleasure. And he was sure his dear handsome John Watson would most certainly deliver.  
He could hear John whispering telling Sherlock that he wanted this to be perfect, John leant down and kissed Sherlock, gently on the lips ever so lightly before scattering them down his torso, down to his pubic area.  
'John, I know you want this to be perfect, but I'm hard as hell and I just need you inside of me.'  
'Oh Sherlock why do you always have to be... I don't know... you?'  
Sherlock smiled the smile which always got John. If only he didn't want this so badly.  
With a feigned sigh, John reached over to the drawer next to where the two males lay, and brought out a bottle of lubrication.  
'Sherlock, are you sure? Sure that you want me?'  
'John, I really don't think you understand how special you are to me. I don't just want you, I need you. Over the past few years, I have done something I never thought I would, fall in love. Besides, who else could put up with me?'  
Sherlock directed a smirk at the growing blush upon John’s cheeks.  
'Sherlock, this is why I love you, you utter bastard.'  
He chuckled, squeezing lubrication on to his hands, before coating his impossibly hard penis with it.  
He pressed the head of his penis against Sherlock’s entrance.  
'Take my hand' Sherlock says gently.  
And there they are the two males lay holding hands, sharing an experience which was oh so intimate. Sherlock hiding his nerves quite well, it seemed. And John slowly pushed in to Sherlock, it was painful at first, but he was being stretched to fit the penis of his partner.  
He just rested, just a moment before withdrawing, making sure his lover was alright, and he thrusted back in, less gently then previously.  
Sherlock’s hips rocked with John's. This wasn't sex, it was love, the making of love, in displayed as so much more, two males becoming one, moving as one being. Holding all of its beauty. Sharing one of the most special experiences possible.  
And Sherlock for once was enjoying the pleasure that wasn't just going to his brain. It was all over. Maybe sometimes transport is important. And he could definitely do this again.  
This may have been John's first time with a guy, but he seemed to know what he was doing well enough. It just came as second nature. Even for Sherlock one of the most asexual people he had ever met.  
One final thrust is all it took before Sherlock had reached orgasm, all he could see was white light and stars. A few moments after, john did the same, and had his most powerful orgasm yet.  
Such a new experience, but full of amazement.  
Sherlock wanted to come up with some snide remark to make it seem as if it didn't have this effect taking over all control. He just wanted to say that it was tedious. But he knew that it was purely brilliant, amazing, wonderful. And john thought exactly the same.  
He pulled out slowly, and looked up at Sherlock, gently pushed his curly hair away from his eyes, and kissed him. Just a gentle loving kiss.  
'I love you my darling Mr Holmes' he whispered.  
'I love you too dear Watson'  
Although the two both needed to get a shower, they were worn out, and sleep beckoned, it could wait until morning.  
The two males just wanted to hold each other, spend this time together. Even in sleep they didn’t want to be apart.  
Mrs Hudson was right, and she'd probably heard the proof by now. But why hide something so brilliantly perfect.


End file.
